


Стробоскопы

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: «Пэтси — это же хорошее имя для послушной сучки?»





	Стробоскопы

**Author's Note:**

> пре!канон; gang bang, дабкон, секс в состоянии изменённого сознания, причём в публичном месте, запрещённые вещества (без названий и способов употребления)

Странно. Триш слышит свой голос повсюду, хотя её рот занят и она сейчас только мычит.  
  
«Эй, дружок, от тебя я чок-чок».  
Без выдающихся вокальных способностей, зато с эротичным придыханием. Мама говорит, что надо использовать свои сильные стороны. Мама говорит: надо дружить с теми, кто может что-то тебе дать.  
  
А эти люди — могут. Правда, Триш не помнит, что именно. Деньги? Дозу? Ротацию на радио и телевидении? Какая разница? Могут, и всё. Значит, надо с ними дружить. Сначала он был здесь один, вроде бы даже симпатичный и улыбчивый, что-то обещал — или что-то уже дал и ненавязчиво просил благодарности? — а потом дверь несколько раз скрипнула пружиной и стукнула. Теперь кто-то ещё стоит, смотрит, смеётся; дверь иногда скрипит ещё и ещё, впуская музыку и заставляя её пульсировать; а Триш уже не помнит лица своего «благодетеля». Видит перед собой только тяжёлую дорогую пряжку, приспущенные чёрные брюки с отутюженными стрелками — и ещё иногда, прерываясь, чтобы вдохнуть, блестящий от её же слюны напряжённый член.  
  
«Чок-чок», — как будто музыка играет не за дверью, в зале клуба, а прямо здесь, и холодящий коленки кафель вибрирует от басов, и Триш кажется, что тут под потолком тоже бесятся стробоскопы. Но свет в мужском туалете — ровный, холодный и почти белый.  
  
Наверное, её золотое платье красиво блестит сейчас в этом свете.  
  
— Пэтси, Пэтси, — весело напевает тот, кому она отсасывает. Двигает её затылок взад-вперёд в такт мотивчику, вцепившись в растрёпанные волосы пятернёй. — Я хочу с тобой дружить.  
Это бесит. Она же больше не Пэтси, она Триш, и песни у неё другие. Но получается только смешно хлюпнуть и слегка захрипеть, когда головка утыкается глубоко в горло.  
— Я тоже хочу с ней дружить, — доносится со стороны.  
— Дружи. Она не против.  
— Да она в умат.  
Всё — как под водой, голоса глухие и ненастоящие. Триш забывает, что ей сказали что-то обидное, и старается дружить усерднее. Слева звенит пряжка, и кто-то перехватывает её левое запястье, путается в золотых цепочках браслетов. Суёт в безвольную ладонь такой же безвольный член, сжимает её кулак и водит им сам, думая, что для Триш это слишком сложно.  
  
Ей не сложно. Она хватается и за третий, правой рукой.  
  
— Блядь, — выдыхает тот, первый, вытаскивая член из её рта, и Триш хватает воздух, пока можно. — Вот это зрелище. Это и надо было показывать в твоём клипе, Пэтси.  
Она снова тянется вперёд — но он только одобрительно похлопывает её торчащим членом по щеке, размазывая смазку и слюну поверх тональника и пудры.  
— Пока её совсем не развезло, валяйте, — говорит он и отходит, придерживая брюки.   
Его место занимает кто-то другой. В джинсах. Триш даже не смотрит наверх, машинально приоткрывая рот, но тут же ахает, когда её хватают за бёдра сзади и тащат по кафелю, заставляя встать на четвереньки. Ступни, закованные в модные босоножки на шпильке, неудобно изгибаются, и ремешки врезаются в кожу. Короткое платье словно само собой задирается до поясницы, а как снимают трусики, Триш не чувствует.   
Они вообще были?  
Их сняли раньше?  
Он вошёл так быстро, без презерватива? Какая разница. Её об этом не спросили, а она пьёт таблетки, она не залетит. Обо всяких болячках Триш сейчас не помнит, как не помнит ни о том, что если постоянно блевать после вечеринок, эффективность противозачаточных равна нулю, ни о том, чем она таким интересным закинулась сегодня вечером.  
  
Ей же было весело. И им всем сейчас весело. Они же смеются и одобрительно присвистывают и постанывают, пока тот, первый, долбится в неё сзади, а в рот попеременно входят два члена: одной рукой теперь приходится опираться на кафель.  
  
— Что-то она не старается, — замечает тот, в джинсах. Отпихивает своего соседа, когда на поясницу Триш выплёскивается тёплое, и запихивает свой всё ещё вялый член глубже в её рот.  
— Зато вся мокрая.   
Триш подаётся навстречу следующему и получает хлопок по бедру. Тоже одобрительный. Только этот в джинсах недоволен. Но она почему-то не может сказать, что устала, что почти не чувствует собственных губ и языка, что мир вокруг всё сильнее вибрирует и мерцает, и вообще ей хочется не сосать, а стонать, пока её трахают. Может, даже кончить.   
— Давай, Пэтси, — её тянут за волосы, как-то уж совсем грубо, и рука скользит по кафелю. — Соси. Пэтси — это же хорошее имя для послушной сучки?  
Она уже даже не пытается сосредоточиться. В клубе гремит чей-то чужой голос, не её, и теперь звон пряжек, смех и влажные шлепки слышно лучше. И советы друг другу, как бы получше отыметь Пэтси, тоже.  
— Да она сейчас отключится, а я так и не успею, — говорит кто-то ещё. — Выдери её в зад, может, придёт в чувство.  
Член выскакивает из неё со смешным звуком. Дверная пружина скрипит снова, и Триш отстранённо думает, что кто-то сейчас смотрит, как ей засовывают в задницу палец почти насухо, но почему-то на это плевать.  
— Пэтси, Пэтси, я хочу с тобой дружить, — отскакивает от стен чьё-то фальшивое пение.  
  


***

  
— А со мной хочешь?  
Знакомый хрипловатый голос заставляет стробоскопы погаснуть, погружает мужской туалет в непроглядный мрак.  
— Давай, — говорит Джесс, и за этим следует грохот и звон. Как будто чьей-то головой разбивают писсуар, и Триш смеётся в темноте. Не понимает, что просто зажмурилась.  
Все вокруг исчезают. Снова звенят пряжки. Никто не поёт, не шутит — слышно только рваный мат.  
Стробоскопы вспыхивают снова. Высвечивают стоп-кадр: кровь на полу, много крови, трое — вповалку, в отрубе, один стонет и отползает к стене. Джесс стоит перед ней, тяжело дышит. Злая-презлая.  
В тёмной лужице у писсуара — чей-то жёлтый одинокий зуб.  
— Ты же обещала, — шипит она. Поднимает Триш рывком за оба локтя и тащит в соседний туалет. В женский.  
  
Всё кругом до сих пор мерцает. Джесс суёт под холодную воду её руки, матерится, умывает, снова матерится. Намокшие всклокоченные волосы пахнут лаком, парфюмом, пенкой.  
— Ты же обещала, — повторяет она, пока Триш отфыркивается.  
— Но они… хотели со мной дружить…  
— Триш.  
Имя звучит сердито, но совсем правильно.  
Джесс зачем-то стаскивает с себя косуху. Потом — очень длинную несуразную футболку. Стоя перед Триш в одном чёрном скучном лифчике, брезгливо стягивает с той платье через голову и швыряет в раковину.  
Если бы это сделал кто-то другой, у Триш и вопросов бы не было. Такое случалось и в женских туалетах. Но это — Джесс, и ей это никогда не нравилось, и она это осуждала, но…  
— Ты хочешь со мной дружить? — Триш подаётся вперёд, всё ещё вытирая губы.  
  
Стробоскопы снова заходятся в истерике. Джесс отшатывается. Но не сразу, как будто опешив.  
  
А потом молча натягивает на голову Триш свою футболку и продевает её руки в рукава. Почти той же длины, что и платье. Золотых цепочек на запястье нет — наверное, в мужском туалете остались.  
— Дура, — бросает Джесс, накидывая на свои голые плечи косуху, и ведёт Триш прочь, к пожарному выходу, обняв за талию, оберегая от чужих взглядов и прикосновений, от эпилептического мигания чёртовых стробоскопов и цветомузыки. — К сожалению, я уже с тобой дружу.  
  
На улице Триш улыбается, хотя голым ногам очень холодно, а фонари всё ещё подмигивают в такт сбивчивому стуку каблуков: чок-чок, чок-чок, чок-чок.


End file.
